masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-37 Falcon/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description This Alliance rifle launches 25 mm mini-grenades. Lighter and more accurate than most grenade launchers, the Falcon burns through specialized ammunition as well as standard thermal clips. A field fabrication kit generates this ammunition, leaving the clips as the rifle's only limitation. Acquisition Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The M-37 Falcon is categorized as rare. Player Notes *Due to the grenade nature of its munitions, ammo consumables and weapon mods that enhance penetration serve no purpose. The Falcon is not capable of penetrating armor, even with an armor penetrating mod or ammo consumable, such as the Assault Rifle Piercing Mod, Assault Rifle High-Velocity Barrel, Armor-Piercing Rounds, or Drill Rounds. These items do not work on the Falcon—its grenades simply bounce off walls and Guardian shields. *The Falcon does not benefit from bonus headshot damage. Due to the grenade nature of the projectiles, headshots are not possible with this weapon. There is no benefit gained from or for using powers, gear, or consumable equipment with this assault rifle that increase headshot damage. *This weapon can strip shields and armor quickly, allowing allied snipers to land quick, decisive shots. *Because of the low ammo count, it is advised to choose a firing position close to an ammo box, as the Falcon will chew through its ammo swiftly. *Following an update which reduced the Falcon's fire rate from 125 to 50 (2.5x slower), the effectiveness of the Falcon against single hardened targets is drastically reduced. It is highly recommended to equip an alternate weapon to deal with enemies like Atlases, Geth Primes and Banshees. *Shortly after the rate of fire reduction mentioned above, the Falcon's damage was greatly increased from 210 to 280 at Falcon I to compensate. Several more updates have decreased the Falcons weight, making it a very lightweight weapon that is perfect for power reliant classes. Furthermore, the ability to stagger any trooper-sized enemy on demand ensures that projectile powers can never be dodged. *The Falcon is an excellent support weapon, the airburst shells it fires will keep enemies suppressed and stunned should they be present in the blast radius. While it lacks the actual power to kill enemies swiftly alone, combined with a teammate(s) firing on your stunned targets, the enemy will be helpless and open for the team to kill, resulting in much faster kills and easier kills on potentially dangerous Geth Hunter and Phantom troops. *Utilising either Cryo Rounds, Disruptor Rounds, or Incendiary Rounds can allow users of the Falcon to snap-freeze, stun, or cause panic among groups of unprotected enemies. Used in tandem with allies, this weapon can set up enemies for deadly crossfires denying them the ability to retaliate. The added effects are the potential Power Combos which can cause complete mayhem within enemy forces. Snap freeze and incinerate will prime enemies for Tech Bursts making this a potent weapon in the hands of an Engineer, used in combination with said ammo powers this weapon is capable of obliterating large crowds of weaker enemies. This method is also very effective against slow armored enemies such as the Atlas, weakening them to weapon damage from your teammates if the right upgrades are chosen by teammates. *Following a recent patch, the Falcon's weight has been reduced considerably. With the above point in mind, this makes it one of the best (if not the best) weapon for use by "caster classes" that rely on Biotic Explosions (ex. using a Warp + Throw combination as your main source of damage). **An Asari Justicar Adept using the extra weight and assault rifle bonuses from the passive class powers Asari Justicar and Fitness can maintain a 200% cooldown with a level X Falcon. This also means your Reave will be devastating against any group which has been hit by the Falcon. *The Falcon is an excellent weapon for crowd control and general support purposes. The grenade ammunition can be bounced both from the floor and off walls. It appears that bouncing the grenade off the floor, causing it to explode at chest level (which is very easy to do) is both more accurate and more effective at stopping and killing enemies. This effect in conjunction with Cryo Ammo is extremely powerful and effective, as you can freeze entire waves of enemies at a time, or slow more powerful enemies down. *The Falcon is quite a good candidate for an Assault Rifle Precision Scope mod. This will allow you to easily keep track of your shells' paths. **With an Assault Rifle Thermal Scope revealing hidden enemies, the grenades can be bounced around corners to damage enemies hiding behind cover, sometimes knocking them out into the open.